Haunted
by AshleySwift13
Summary: "She sits up, stretches, and can suddenly hear his voice whispering. She can feel him in the room, with her, murmuring peaceful lyrics into her ear." One-shot. Based on the song 'Haunted' by Taylor Swift.


**A/N: This is my first POTO fanfic, and it's about Christine and Erik. So I hope you enjoy it! One-shot. Based on the song 'Haunted' by Taylor Swift (Acoustic Version).**

**I DO NOT OWN THE LYRICS OR ANY CHARACTERS.**

**Haunted**

_You and I walk a fragile line_

_I have known it all this time_

_But I never thought I'd live_

_To see it break_

She watches him in the shadows. Raoul is a few feet behind her, waist deep in the waters of Erik's underground world. She can interpret the slight sounds of the water crashing into his body as if he is saying: "Don't go to him. I'll be okay." Instead, she can only hear his attempts to ease the rope tied around his neck.

Ignoring her feelings of what he could be thinking, she leaves a trail of her white dress and moves towards her angel of music. Placing her hands on his shoulders, running them through his dark hair and finally cupping his cheeks, she presses her lips to his.

She allows herself to momentarily sink into him. His chest presses firmly against her body, but his hands remain at his own sides. He remains unresponsive at her gesture and, only after she has pulled back, does she notice the tears starting to gather at the corner of his eyes.

_It's getting dark and it's all too quite_

_And I can't trust anything now_

_And it's coming over you_

_Like it's all a big mistake_

He looks up at her – lips still tingling at their sudden touch. The tears now begin to tumble down his eyes violently. She watches him in bewilderment.

His voice screams at the couple, ordering them to leave at once.

But she is unable to move.

Rooted on the spot, she finds herself unable to even look away from the man, now without his mask.

_Oh, holding my breath_

_Won't lose you again_

_Something's made your eyes go cold_

She suddenly feels confusion fill her every pore. Her feelings are tangled knots around her heart – they are all trying to pull her in different directions. Right or wrong. Dark or light. Cold or warm.

Raoul or Eric.

_Come on, come on_

_Don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't turn back now_

_I'm haunted_

She remembers him in flashbacks.

It was only a few years ago – when they would sing to each other. Right then, at that very time in the past, he was hers. He was her constant.

She had believed that his unknown figure was quite strange. But she simply decided to ignore the mystery of who her angel was, and so focused on her – their – music instead.

Looking back, she feels a hint of regret at leaving him behind – a tinge of sadness at the fact that they have both supposedly moved on.

Supposedly.

_Stood there and watched you walk away_

_From everything we had_

_But I still mean every word I say_

_To you_

She finds herself playing back the scene in her head – over and over and over.

The way he stumbled up the steps.

The way he held out his hands, ordering the couple to never return.

The way his eyes gleamed with unshed tears at the touch of her lips.

"You are not alone."

And she had meant every word of it - _every word._

Christine finds herself fumbling with her fingers in the dark. She glances around her and sighs.

"And I still do."

_He will try to take away my pain_

_And he just might make me smile_

_But the whole time I'm wishing he was you _

_Instead_

Raoul watches her sleep from the side of his bed. He slowly ravels and unravels her curls of hair through his finger, and watches as she stirs around to face him, a small smile spread across her face.

He grins back at her, kisses the top of her head and then makes his way outside of the room.

She sits up, stretches, and can suddenly hear _his_ voice whispering. She can feel him in the room, with her, murmuring peaceful lyrics into her ear. Christine closes her eyes and shakes her head, wanting it all to go away.

But that's the thing with darkness – it is always there, waiting to tempt fate.

And one day, maybe soon, their paths will cross again.

She can feel it.

...

**A/N: Wow, I'm quite glad with how that turned out! I kind of prefer to drop lyrics from the song in between random scenes, rather than just type it all together. **

**Thank you so much for reading this! I'd love it if you could review and let me know what you think – drop me a line!**

**Take care,**

**Ashley.**


End file.
